After the Years
by Xave
Summary: Shizuku looks forward to reuniting with Seiji after ten years of pursuing their dream. It has been tough, and she secretly hopes they would even get married soon. But Seiji has been hiding a secret of his own...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Lovers Apart

**Whisper of the Heart:** **After the Years**

**A/N: Hey there. I love this movie and after seeing the category, I decided to hurry and make a story out of it! Thanks to my friend who showed it to me. It is dedicated to her! You know who you are. Oi, and I forgot. I DO NOT own any part of the movie, but I wish I had the DVD. Read and Review pretty please! I am open to constructive responses, as long as they are "constructive." **

Chapter 1: Lovers Apart

Shizuku glanced at her watch and swore. She is going to be late. After going to college and writing several award winning novels that were published in various languages, she still had trouble finding Seiji's house through the complex labyrinth of homes.

Yes, Seiji. Her first and only love. They have been apart for ten years now; him in Italy and her in America. They have been in contact by only phone. There last phone call was two months ago scheduling this meeting. He seemed oddly detached; perhaps he needed to tell her something, but couldn't. Shizuku felt enlightened at this thought; perhaps he wanted to remind her that they were supposed to get married.

Her and Seiji…sure they were young. But love didn't have an age limit.

_It has been tough for us,_ Shizuku thought, remembering many offers of boyfriends she had to turn down. All for Seiji.

Yes, Seiji. After recognizing the street, she began to run all the way down the hill to his house. She stopped when she fixed her hair, and knocked on the door.

**A/N: I stop there. Review! Review! I need encouragement! **


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Whisper of the Heart:** **After the Years**

**A/N: Hey there. I love this movie and decided to hurry and make a story of it! Thanks to my friend who showed it to me. It is dedicated to her! You know who you are. Oi, and I forgot. I DO NOT own any part of the movie. Read and Review pretty please!**

Chapter Two: Surprise

Seiji opened the door. His face brightened, smiling gleefully ear to ear, He grabbed Shizuku by the waist and spun her around inside. Shizuku had tears running down her cheek between laughter. Putting her down, he smiled, and looked her up and down. They embraced in a tight hug.

"Oh, Shizuku! You look so great! I have missed you so much. I have bought and read every one of your books!" Seiji exclaimed, still clinging on to Shizuku, not wanting to let go.

"And I have learned how to play the violin, just to play to you!" Shizuku proudly replied. _A dream come true. _

Letting go, yet not wanting to, Shizuku looked Seiji up and down. He seems more masculine. His facial features have hardened a little, and yet still held on to its gentleness. She leaned in on him, and caressed his face with her soft hands. She puckered her lips and attempted to kiss.

Seiji pulled back and hastily said, "Uhh, erm…do you want something to drink? I have root beer, uhh, coke…?" his face was a mask of mixed emotions Shizuku could not comprehend. He went into the kitchen.

Shizuku was left hanging. Tears sprung in her eyes. Not of happiness. _What was that all about? In high school he would kiss me even before he said hi. Does he…still love me?_

He returned with two glasses filled to the rim with soda. He looked to her eyes and quickly turned. He pretended not to notice her wet eyes, that magnified her brown eyes with such intensity. Or her much longer, soft black hair. Or her perfectly curved body. _Seiji…_ he warned himself.

Shizuku took the glass and took a sip of it. Somehow instead of being sweet it was oddly bitter. She sat herself on the couch along with Seiji, and put the glass down on the coffee table. She suppressed a gasp; a framed picture of Seiji and another woman was smiling up at her sat on the table.

She looked to Seiji. He was messing with something on his finger. And this time she couldn't suppress a gasp. A ring, a golden ring.

Seiji noticed her hurt stare and was about to explain when a loud knock sounded from the door.

"Oh Seiji, baby, I am home!" said a woman with a slight Italian accent.

A beautiful tall woman with long brown hair, round blue eyes, and a fashionable dress as well as shoes, emerged from the door, exactly like the woman in the picture.

Shizuku remembered screaming something at Seiji before she ran out the door. _How could I hold on to that childlish hope of him still loving me? _Thought Shizuku.

**A/N: And it ends there for now. I will appreciate any reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth of the Matter Is

**Whisper of the Heart:** **After the Years**

**A/N: Hey there. I love this movie and decided to hurry and make a story of it! Thanks to my friend who showed it to me. It is dedicated to her! You know who you are. Oi, and I forgot. I DO NOT own any part of the movie, but I wish I had the DVD. Read and Review pretty please! I am open to constructive responses!**

Chapter 3: Truth of the Matter Is

Shizuku ran. She thought she heard Seiji's wife say something about ADHD but she kept going. She didn't know where until she found Yuko's house and pounded on the door.

"Ah! Shizuku! OMIGOSH WHAT HAPPENED!" Yuko answered the door, and looked at the sorry lump of Shizuku who was on the floor bawling. Comprehension dawned as she remembered about hearing how Seiji got married a couple of years ago. She must have not learned about it… "Oh, sweetie. Come on inside." Yuko led Shizuku by the hand inside.

Sugimura paused from the newspaper to look up at Yuko. "Who is that…? Oh! What happened hon? What happened to Shizuku? She is back from America already?" Yuko gestured him to be quiet as she went upstairs with Shizuku into her bedroom.

Yuko sat her down on her bed. She also sat next to her and patted her shoulder. She waited patiently until Shizuku stopped bawling. "I know. It is tough. Life's a bitch sometimes. Here. Sit up. I will tell you the story."

Shizuku looked up, eyes puffy and red.

"I don't know all of it, or why, I heard from Sugimura. And after I heard I haven't even seen Seiji yet, nor do I want to. But all I know is that after Seiji learned for eight years straight in Italy, then got married. And came back here with a new woman. I am sorry, Shizuku."

Shizuku's eyes welled up. "He would…marry her rather than me?" she said softly, barely a whisper. "And not even bother to warn me? He promised…We promised we would be closer to our dream of getting married!" _So that's why Seiji seemed so detached…_

Yuko's only reply was a hug. "Let us go get drinks. All on me. And maybe find yourself a nice man."

This only made Shizuku cry more, but she went to the bathroom to get ready for the night club anyway.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I discovered several mistakes in the other chapters I uploaded (there used to be I think eight chapters), so I took them off and fixed them up. And so high school started and it has been super hard for me! Yes, I am a freshman. But I am taking a lot of classes that are meant for tenth and eleventh grades, so I have my work cut out for me. But, I will continue to try and write more often over fanfiction. Bye for now :) **


End file.
